


Watching Movies and Hanging Out

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boyfriends just hanging out, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Date Night With Dinner & A Movie, Established Relationship, Kara makes a brief appearance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the guys decide to hang out on a date night and watch movies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Movies and Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The first fic I've written for the Supergirl show since I started watching the series. Hope this offering pleases you. :D
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Slightly rewritten version of a first version that I hadn't been completely happy with.~~

The door of the apartment opens slowly as Jimmy walks in, dropping his bag on a table by the kitchen as Winn enters behind him and looks around the clean apartment while closing the door behind him.

“I can’t believe that you and I have never hung out without Kara around, I mean outside of work related things too. Or that this is the I have seen what your apartment looks like on the inside. Mostly of course since we tend to have date night dinners out.”

James snorts softly as he glances inside the fridge to see what he has, before pulling out two sodas and glancing at the beer that he has as he reaches for it too. He holds back a sigh as puts the soda and beer on the counter space in front of him. Alright, so he has a few drinks like every good host does, but apparently he’s forgotten to get food like any good host would have for guests. Maybe he should order out for pizza or Chinese then?

Or was what he had acceptable as date night food.

“I know right. But I can’t hang out for long. There’s some work that needs doing as I’m sure you can imagine.”

"C'mon, James. I’m sure we can find something to do. It'll be fun. Scout’s honor and all that." James wasn’t sure if he was imagining the slight disappointed whine in Winn's voice as he spoke. After all he had never gotten any indication that the younger man had ever seen him as anything beyond friendly co-workers and an acquaintance through Kara.

"I have far more productive things that I need to be doing, Winn. There's paperwork, news research, reading. Oh and must not forget bills that need paying. Boring stuff mostly." He kept his back turned to the younger man, so he couldn’t his smile as he thought about the idea of them simply hanging out and doing nothing as a date night idea.

“Please, James…” Yeah he definitely wasn’t imagining that whine now.

“Alright. What did you have in mind, Winn?”, He asks as he finally turns around to face his boyfriend and a grin slowly spreads across Winn’s face, making it light up like sun at it’s brightest point during the day.

“What would you say to watching a movie here in your apartment? Or we would go to a nearby theatre and watch something there.”

“What did you have in mind? I’m good with anything you have in mind. Just nothing about superheros.” Here he shakes his head fondly with a slight smile. “I think we both know enough about superheros combined, to not be able to poke holes into the plotlines of any sort of superhero film. But really anything that distracts me from the real world and work for a few hours at most, is fine by me.”

Slowly Winn reaches into his shoulder bag without really looking at what he was doing and pulls out two brightly colored dvd cases. James just slowly raises an eyebrow at them in response. 

“You just happened to have those in your bag?”, he asks incredulously.

“Well yeah. I sometimes have to watch my nieces for my sister, so I’ve made it a habit to have one or two Disney animated movies in my bag before I go to see them.” Winn shrugs slightly as he glances over at the movies in his hand. “I think these two in particular sit well within what you asked for anythings. They aren’t about superheroes or are a superhero that we poke holes into the obvious movie plotlines. They also fall pretty well into the really mindless animated film category I think.”

James nods, a strange warmth fills his heart at the thought of his friend spending whatever free time he sometimes had with his own family when he wasn’t working on something and smiles as he takes a few steps towards Winn. “Alright, what do you have then?”

“Let's see, I have… Frozen and the Little Mermaid.”, he answers as he glances at the two movies in his hand.

Slowly he nods as he goes to look for a menu. “Alright you choose one to watch and I’ll get the food. You like Chinese right? I know a pretty good place that’s nearby to my building.”

“Yeah. Do you think that we could order some pizza too?”

“Sure. Tell me what you want and I’ll put in an order at my favorite pizza place. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds like a pretty great idea to me.”, Winn answers as he glances at him with a small smile on his face as the title screen for one of the movies pops up to life on the screen of the television set behind him.

“Great, I’ll just send in the orders then.”

Slightly more than three hours later, the credits rolled across the screen. Winn glanced over to see James curled up comfortably at the other end of the couch, dozing as he turned down the volume as the music continued to play in the background. Winn slides across the couch towards him being careful to not startle him unnecessarily.

"So, were either of those distracting enough for you?" he asked, expectantly as he nudges the other man back into wakefulness.

James sighs softly as he stretches his arms up towards the ceiling while Winn finds himself trying to ignore the slip of dark skin that he spots when the other’s shirt slides upwards and the warmth pooling in his gut at the thought of simply reaching out and touching it.

“They definitely fit the bill of what I was looking for tonight.”, James answers as he eases out of the stretch and glances at the clock on the wall by the table. “I would also be a poor host if I let you try to leave this late. Or rather early now if it stands.”

Winn glances at the clock before covering his face with both hands and groaning softly, the groan eventually becoming a yawn as he covers his mouth. “Are you sure? I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You wouldn’t really be overstaying since I extended the invitation in the first place.” James shrugs one shoulder. “..’Sides I wouldn’t be comfortable with letting you go out till I know there aren’t any crazy nuts running around that might try to jump you.”

“If you say so…” Winn stays as he watches James get some blankets from a closet and catches the light red blanket that the other tosses at him.

“I do. Besides I checked your work schedule and we both seem to have that rare weekend off that our beloved boss sometimes sees fit to bestow upon her workers. Same for Kara, so I suspect that she might drop by as Supergirl during the day at some point.” James says with a small grin as he sits back down on the couch next to him. 

There are no other words exchange between either of them as they settle in for watching something new on the tv and eventually fall asleep.

0

Six hours later, James wakes up to the late afternoon light of the sun streaming into the apartment and Winn’s head resting on his left shoulder as he slept on next to him. A glance at the clock confirms the lateness of the hour and a slow moving shadow quickly catches his attention. Looks like he had been right in his prediction that Kara might do a flyby visit of his apartment during the day.

Curious, James pushes off the blanket he had been using as he moves to stand up and Winn snorts at the movement before he sleepily moved to lay down on the couch to continue sleeping. James glances back at him as he moves towards the window and looks out to see Kara’s back as she floated gently in front of his window. Was that smoke rising outward from her supersuit? What exactly had she been up to during the day?

Kara looks over her shoulder and smiles warmly at him as he opens the window.

“Hey there, James.”

“Hey yourself, Kara. What have you up too?”, He asks her after opening the window and leans out towards her.

“Oh, you know the usual when the superpowered villains aren’t running around with doomsday devices. Stopped a few burglaries, rescued a little girl and her kitten from a burning apartment. Also got someone plus the ambulance they were in to a hospital because traffic had been backed up and they couldn’t get through the traffic.” She shrugs her shoulders as she floats towards him.

“Wow no kidding. Sounds like you’ve been pretty busy then and the day isn’t even over yet.”, He says as he shakes his head.

“Yeah, pretty busy. I’m hoping for a quiet night, but I don’t think that will happen.”, She answers with a soft sigh, before her eyes soft as they move over his shoulder and he knows that she already knew that Winn was asleep on his couch. “I noticed that Winn stayed night here.”

“Yeah he did. I didn’t have the heart to let him go back out even though I knew that you probably would have been watching out for him.”

She nods, before glancing towards something off in the distance then turns her attention back to him. “I wouldn’t have let anything happen to him. But I’m glad that you asked him to stay the night.”

“Kara..”, She looks at him expectantly as she waits for his question.

“Yeah, Jimmy?”

He sighs gustily and rubs the top of his head before glancing over his shoulder to make sure Winn was still asleep, then turns back when he satisfied that his friend is still asleep.

“Does it bother you that Winn and I are dating at all? How was it done on your planet?”

Kara immediately shakes her head as a small frown settles on her face at the question. “No, it doesn’t bother me at all, James. I would prefer that my friends be happy rather than not and if being together makes you both happy then I’m all for it. I remember there being more than a few same sex relationships on Krypton before it was destroyed and my mother had once said that it was just such a normal part of life that no one being bothered by it. I don’t quite understand why it would be such a problem here though.”

“People here just like to find problems in everything that changes their view of the world.” He shrugs lightly as she looks off into the distance. “Do you have to go?”

Kara nods a bit. “Yeah, it looks like there’s another fire of some kind, such is the life of a superhero. It was nice talking to you for a bit though, James. Say hi to Winn for me, when he wakes up.”

James nods as she flies away. “Can do.”

“Hey, was that Kara?”

Surprise runs through him briefly as he turns to find Winn leaning against the back of the rocking chair that had once belonged to his grandmother. “Yeah, that was her. How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to hear her answer to whatever question you had asked her. ” A small warm and teasing smile appears on his face before he glances at the clock on the wall. “Hey listen, I gotta head out for a bit to change my clothes and check to see if I have new mail, but it would alright for me to come back to hang out here again and leave a change of clothes here?”

James nods as he smiles back. “Yeah that would be great. I’ll even make sure to go out and get some real food this time for your next visit.”

Winn laughs loudly as he picks up his bag after slipping the movies back into it and heading towards the door. “I was fine with just the pizza and Chinese food as our date night food, but you do as like since this is your place and all. I’ll even bring some beer with me.”

James follows him with a small grin as he holds the door open for his friend. “Sounds like a plan to me. See you around.”

“Yeah see you later, Jimmy.”

Winn smiles before kissing his cheek lightly as he walks out the door and James closes it behind his friend, before leaning his forehead against the wood with a small smile before he turns around to stare thoughtfully at the wall before shaking his head. What was he going to do with that kid?


End file.
